Talk:William Campbell Shears/@comment-76.177.152.149-20190913081255
I thought that I would share this for the young people. That they might become as interested in this as I was when I was a teenager and the story can live on. I used to listen to the Beatles albums looking for clues of the real Paul being killed in a car wreck in 1966. I figured out some things that I have never heard anyone else talk about. Such as Blue Jay Way being a street in Los Angeles that overlooks Sunset Boulevard. That's why I'm sharing this. I could be the only one that found this clue and I don't want it to end with me. Here is the story the best I can remember... When Jan Berry had his car wreck April 12, 1966 at Dead Man's Curve. Three of his passengers died, and they never released their names. Why would they not release their names? I searched everywhere on the internet and no one records who the passengers were. Interestingly, the Paul McCartney is dead rumors, claim that Paul McCartney was killed in a car crash in 1966 also, and it is believed that the Beatles put clues about it in their songs and album covers. Jan Berry's accident happened in Los Angeles California on Sunset Boulevard. The Beatles were touring California in 1966 and performed several concerts in Los Angeles. The Beatles were known to meet with other musicians when they were in their area. It is documented that they met Elvis, Jimmy Hendrix, The Beach Boys, The Rolling Stones, Bob Dylan and Johnny Cash to name a few. Linda Eastman knew Jan and Dean, they wrote a song for her called Linda. After Jan Berry's accident she began following Paul McCartney around taken photographs of him. Later they married and she became Linda McCartney. Think about this for a moment. What if the real Paul McCartney was one of the passengers in Jan Berry's car that was killed? Then maybe Linda Eastman knew. The Beatles stopped touring in 1966. Maybe they couldn't do it without Paul.. The Beatles released the Magical Mystery Tour Album November 27, 1967 (One year seven months after Jan Berry's accident) and Paul made a film about them being on a bus riding around Liverpool. However the songs were actually about their touring California. George Harrison penned the song Blue Jay Way.. As I said above, Blue Jay way is the name of a street in Los Angeles California that overlooks Sunset Boulevard were Jan Berry had his wreck. In the words of the song George is singing about waiting at Blue Jay Way for his friends that didn't show.... . "My friends have lost their way, they'd be over soon they say, but they lost themselves instead." The Song Fool on the Hill on the same album.. Has the words.. "The fool on the hill see's the Sun going down.". The Sun going down would be the Sunset...Jan Berry's accident was on Sunset.. That one line has a double meaning..The other meaning being that he seen it going down.. He saw it happening.. What if the person that they were calling a fool, had witnessed the accident? The lyrics continued to say "No one would listen to him".. There are many more things on that album, and others, that would fit in with this scenario, if you had an open mind and started digging for clues.. If you would look at videos of the Beatles in 1964. Paul appears to be shorter then the Paul in 1967. In photos of that era his eyes appeared to be dark brown. He had straight hair and a rounded face, smaller ears and mouth. When they came back on the scene in 1967 the Paul McCartney then had hazel eyes, wavy hair (that appears as though he was trying to comb it straight)., He appears to be taller when compared to the other Beatles, and had bigger ears, nose and mouth. Also that's when the music changed to a more psychedelic sound. . This is all in fun, not saying that I believe it.. But if it were true, then the person still performing today as Paul McCartney would be someone else.. Maybe Billy Shears... Named in the Sargent Pepper Lonely Hearts Club Band song... "Introducing to you, the one and only Billy Shears, and Sargent Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band."